


For a change, I look forward to tomorrow

by babieken



Series: Is it love? [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, None-AU, kenvi - free form, not really smut tho..., someone help me tag... this shit is so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “Will you sing something for me?” Jaehwan asked, surprising Wonshik.Chuckling Wonshik replied “Me? Why would you want me to sing?”





	For a change, I look forward to tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> The song Wonshik will be singing in the story can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcK6hMi1KH0). But I should probably mention that the artist is one of the men involved in the s*ungri scandal so if that makes anyone uncomfortable be warned. I wrote this fic months before the news broke out and the song fits the story well so I didn't change it but it makes me a bit uncomfortable to be honest.  
By the way, this one was inspired by Wonshik competing in King of the masked singer. I desperately wanted to see a reaction from the members but... so here we are, even if the show isn't directly mentioned.

Wonshik wasn’t woken up by the creaking of the door or the tapping sounds of Jaehwan’s feet hitting the floor as he walked out of his bedroom Because he was already awake, laying in the bed he was barely familiar with. He had been spending most of his nights at his studio for about a year now, practically living there. He’s not sure if he was doing it on purpose or if it was just convenient. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was at least partially doing it to avoid being around Jaehwan so much because… well because he was scared. Scared of what he was feeling. 

The tapping sounds got closer and he already knew before Jaehwan called him. He pulled the blanket up for the older boy to slip under. Jaehwan giggled softly as he was getting comfortable in Wonshik’s bed. 

“You were awake.” It didn’t sound like a question, but Wonshik answered anyway.

“Yeah… couldn’t sleep. You?” he asked Jaehwan. “Yeah it was cold and lonely in my room,” he said with his signature pout as he scooted closer to Wonshik. He rested his head on Wonshik’s arm that was half under his pillow, his hand going to rest on Wonshik’s side. As though on autopilot Wonshik lifted his left knee and slipped it between Jaehwan’s as Jaehwan lifted his right knee to put above his. Legs tangled under the sheet and Jaehwan’s breath hitting his bare chest was making him feel sleepy and warm.  _ This is so nice. _ He thought as he brought his other hand –that wasn’t under Jaehwan’s head- to the boy’s head to massage his earlobe. Jaehwan let out a soft giggle “So warm. So comfy.” Wonshik couldn’t help but smile.

This was the exact reason he was there in his old bed at the dorm instead of in his studio. He was making an effort to spend more time at the dorm and with Jaehwan, because they couldn’t go out that much, not that they had the time anyway. Also, neither of them had any idea what this whole thing was. He was glad for whatever it was and was intended to make it work. He was especially glad that he was home tonight because he got to have this. A soft sleepy Jaehwan safe in his arms. He had started humming a tune softly without even realizing it. It wasn’t from any song he knew or any that he was working on. It was completely fresh and unique, made for this moment and from this moment. He made a mental note to write it down or record it later. Who knows, it might become something great.

“What are you humming?” Jaehwan asked, voice deep and sleepy.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to do that. Go back to sleep babe.” He said thinking Jaehwan had asked because his slumber was disturbed.

“No! Tell me what it is, it sounds lovely!” Jaehwan said a little louder this time with his cute annoyed tone. Thank god hyuk wasn’t home because he would have woken up with all of this. 

“Hm… I don’t know. It got into my head just now. Might be something to work on later.” He said as he brought his hand higher to tangle in Jaehwan’s soft curls. 

“It sounds beautiful, Shikie!” He said with so much sincerity that it made Wonshik’s chest ache. “Will you sing something for me?” Jaehwan asked, surprising Wonshik.

Chuckling Wonshik replied “ _ Me _ ? Why would you want me to sing?” 

Jaehwan pulled back to look at Wonshik’s face properly. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked arching an eyebrow at the younger boy.

“I mean… I thought you all hated it when I sing? Plus, I’m not a singer really… don’t have the voice for it.” Jaehwan gasped sharply as he pulled back further, looking into Wonshik’s eyes in the dim room. ”What? Of course not! Your voice is beautiful!” he shouted defensively, not considering it was the middle of the night with Hongbin and Taekwoon most definitely sleeping on the other side of the house. Wonshik was surprised at how upset Jaehwan had gotten at the negative comment on his voice.

“oh please,” he said, heat already rising in his cheeks and ears.  _ Why are you blushing? Get it together! _ He mentally slapped himself. But Jaehwan didn’t let it end there.

“Your voice is so rich and warm It melts my heart! And don’t even get me started on the techniques! I could listen to you sing all day it’s like the smell of cinnamon and coffee filling the air...” He said the last part a little more quietly as if he was talking to himself. Wonshik was at a loss for words.

There he was Lee Jaehwan, vixx’s main vocal, in his arms, telling him that his voice was beautiful and he’d listen to it all day. He needed a moment. At the same time Jaehwan was realizing that he had just slipped a piece of his mind that he didn’t want to share, he ducked his face back into Wonshik’s chest, trying to hide his pink cheeks. Not really having an argument, Wonshik said “Thanks Jae. It means a lot coming from you.” Tightening his hold around Jaehwan’s shoulder.

“Now will you sing something for me?” Jaehwan asked hesitantly, feeling shy.

Wonshik smiled “Of course I will. Anything for my Jaehwanie.” He took a deep breath, going through his memory trying to find a song that both fits his voice and the mood.

_ “If I knew it would be like this. I wouldn’t have made you cry. We can’t look back anymore. Spring is leaving us” _ he started singing softly while running his fingers through Jaehwan’s soft hair. Jaehwan melted in his arms. Wonshik felt him moving slightly, he was turning his head. As if trying to put his ear against Wonshik’s chest to listen to him through his chest and feeling the vibrations of his voice through the skin to skin contact. Jaehwan’s soft cheek against Wonshik’s hard and naked chest. They were in their own world, completely disconnected from the outside world and their surroundings. The song ended after a few minutes, but it felt longer for the boys. A sigh left Wonshik's lips, feeling somehow lighter. 

“See it wasn’t that hard!” Jaehwan muttered without pulling his face away from Wonshik’s chest. He smiled and closed his eyes.

“No, it wasn’t.”  _ Not with you _ . He said the last part in his head, of course it wasn’t hard, because it was Jaehwan. Jaehwan, the boy he’s loved for so long and known for even longer. Jaehwan who makes everything better. Jaehwan who makes everything easier. Singing a song, kissing a pair of lips, going through long days of practice and recording are all as easy as taking a breath with Lee Jaehwan.

“Your voice sounded so lovely through your chest. It felt like I was inside it” Jaehwan said shyly, his eyes closed.

“You have no idea how often I get the urge to open my chest and hide you behind my ribcage!” Wonshik said jokingly with a smile, earning a pinch on his side.

“Stupid Shikie!” Jaehwan pulled his face away from Wonshik’s chest looking up at him, but not exactly eye to eye with him because he was laying lower. So Wonshik tilted his neck and kissed the tip of his nose quickly, pulling back with a cheeky smile. Jaehwan surprised him, however, by pulling himself up using Wonshik’s shoulder and kissed him on the lips. A very pleasant surprise. Jaehwan tasted like jelly fruit snacks and peppermint, his lips were so soft as always. How Jaehwan managed to keep his lips moisturized all the time was beyond Wonshik.

Just the slightest nibbling was enough for Jaehwan to open his mouth, and Wonshik wasted no time licking into it trying to taste every piece of him. Jaehwan gasped breathlessly, hands clutching at Wonshik’s shoulder. Their chests were already flush against each other when Wonshik deepened the kiss. He finally found Jaehwan’s tongue, slightly sucking at it making Jaehwan moan sweetly into his mouth. Jaehwan got bolder, taking Wonshik’s bottom lip between his thicker ones, and sucked playfully. Taking back control, Wonshik held Jaehwan’s face tilting it slightly aside, baring the boy’s delicate neck for himself. He kissed his way down from his lips to his chin and his jaw, sucking that spot between his ear and jaw lightly making Jaehwan squirm and whine. “Shik…” Wonshik paused his sucking on the soft skin of Jaehwan’s neck “Shhh baby it's okay. I got you” his voice even deeper than usual.

He went back to sucking that same spot, determined to leave a pretty mark. Jaehwan was getting impatient and a whimpering mess in his arms. ‘ _ So pretty _ ’ Wonshik thought as he moved his leg –the one between Jaehwan’s knees- up until his thigh touched Jaehwan’s crotch. Jaehwan moaned so loud, apparently not caring if others might hear him. Jaehwan in return pushed down rubbing himself on Wonshik’s thigh, trying to find release. And oh he was hard. Wonshik could feel it nicely on his thigh through two layers of clothes, three if he counted his own sweatpants too.

It had been two weeks since that night when they kissed for the first time. Wonshik could still remember the feeling in his chest and on his lips. They had made out a few times, stolen kisses here and there, but nothing further than that. They didn’t have the time or enough privacy. However, Wonshik was finding it hard to resist Jaehwan at that moment, and Jaehwan was feeling the same if the sounds he was making were proof of it. Jaehwan was rolling his hips down smoothly on Wonshik’s hard muscles. The sounds leaving Jaehwan’s mouth intoxicating, messing with Wonshik’s head. He was drunk on sweet lips and sweeter whimpers. He tried to find a rhythm matching Jaehwan’s hip to move his leg to help his sweet boy. And oh… the mark on Jaehwan’s neck was looking pretty…

Now that Wonshik was happy with the purple bruise on Jaehwan’s neck, he went back to kissing him, getting more of that sweet addicting taste of his lips and also to shut him up a little, or he’d wake the whole dorm up.

It didn’t take long for Jaehwan to get close and it was clear as he was digging his nails into the skin of Wonshik's back and shoulder, and movement of his hips had become sloppy and shaky. 

“Won… uhh. Wonshikie…” he whimpered against Wonshik’s lips. “I know baby, it’s okay. You can let go.” Wonshik assured him. His hand found its way down on Jaehwan’s back to squeeze his ass and that was enough to push Jaehwan over the edge. He came in his sweatpants, his whole body shaking as Wonshik hadn’t fully stopped moving his legs, teasing the boy to oversensitivity. Jaehwan was a moaning mess against Wonshik's chest, his hips trembling with aftershocks. He bit Wonshik’s bottom lip rather hard until Wonshik stopped. Wonshik was still hard in his sweatpants, but he hardly cared. All he cared about was the beautiful mess of the boy in his arms, hair messy and stuck to his forehead, lips red and swollen, eyes looking dazed and lids heavy, and his breath hot against his own lips.

Jaehwan was oddly quiet. Not that Wonshik knew how Jaehwan usually reacts after an orgasm but still. “You okay, boo?” Wonshik asked, lowering his tone to tease Jaehwan. Jaehwan squealed and his burning face behind his hands. Wonshik couldn’t hold back his laughter at the adorable boy in front of him who had just come in his pants but was embarrassed because of a pet name. he kissed Jaehwan’s sweaty forehead sweetly and pulled his face up to look at him. “Seriously, Jaehwanie, was that alright?” he asked more seriously this time. They hadn’t talked about setting boundaries before, but they needed to have a serious talk, not tonight, soon, if they want to make this work. Jaehwan nodded shyly, cheeks and ears still pink. “I’m gross now.” He growled, his lips pouting like he does when he’s annoyed. Wonshik chuckled “It’s okay. You’re cute even when you’re gross.” Jaehwan gave him an annoyed look, frowning at him with a judging look on his face, but didn’t push further.

Wonshik gathered him back into his chest, Jaehwan’s face buried in his neck, his hands coming to rest on his sides limply. “ ’mm tired..” voice sleepy and muffled against Wonshik’s skin. 

“Hmm…go sleep babe.” He said quietly, not wanting to break the silence again.

“But what about you?” Jaehwan said shyly. It’s okay I’m sleepy too. Goodnight Jyani” he whispered softly in Jaehwan’s ear. “ G’night Shikie. Love you” Jaehwan said barely audible before falling asleep. “I love you too Jaehwanie… so much” he whispered back, hoping Jaehwan had heard even in his sleep.

It was seconds later that sleep took over Wonshik’s eyes too, but before falling asleep, once again, he realized how lucky he is to have Lee Jaehwan in his arms and his heart. Jaehwan who was so pure and kind, who would do anything to cheer up his friends at hard times, Jaehwan who loved passionately and wouldn’t hesitate to do anything for his loved ones. He was privileged to love Jaehwan and have him love him back, so at that moment he promised himself to never do anything to even potentially hurt him. He fell asleep and dreamed of a soft boy with soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> UWU  
The title is from 'VIXX – Butterfly Effect (나비 효과)'  
shoutout to [sav](http://hydeenthusiest.tumblr.com/) my fellow sinner for editing this so quickly!  
as always, kudos and comments encouraged and highly appreciated kjdlajdsjkd  
Scream about soft kenvi with me on [tumblr](http://Ravisus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
